Flowers
by Geekies
Summary: How much worth does a flower hold? Kino wants to give someone a troublesome bouquet, but Haga would rather he chooses a different gift. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oneshot. A hint of KinoxAi. Not a KinoxHaga/HagaxKino fic, I swear.


**_Author's Note: Haaaaail the master of lame titles!~ Didn't know what I was doing with this at the first two lines, and then it hit me. :U For some reason, I find it easier to write with these two. It seems as if they've known each other longer…it's just that vibe, you know? Just these two… I didn't even mention who the flowers were for!~ Oh ho!~_**

xxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
_**

Small flowers fell to the ground, a larger bud falling on top of them without so much as a sound. The bud rolled slowly and shortly to the foot of the well-kept yet noisy bed. The colors contrasted with the soft pink tint of the bud, yet the small, loud, red and yellow flowers seemed to be in place. A cry of frustration echoed throughout the room, and the flowers didn't even wince, though the bud seemed as if it would suddenly bloom at even the slightest sound. However, it wouldn't be blooming at all. It was broken from its stem and bound to wither and die eventually. A lost cause, yet so sweet and fragile, something that would soon be pushed under the bed by an unaware toe or object and forgotten about until someone decided to discover it again, by accident possibly.

The flower and the bud held little importance to the room's occupants, other than the fact that they were on the ground and needed to be picked up. As his friend became frustrated with the bouquet and the flowers that had not fallen out yet, Haga slowly bent down to hold one of the small flowers in his palm. Kino ranted on about how cheap the flowers were, and how he should have bought a better batch. Haga plucked the petals in a daze, and when he realized that there were no longer any petals to pluck, he began to dig into the middle with his fingers; the unique, strong, and stinging scent that wafted from it caused him to blink back his defensive tears. He crumbled the pieces onto the floor, rubbing his eyes, hoping the tingling pain would go away. Kino caught this, assuming that Haga was actually crying.

Upon his assumption, he asked if something was wrong. Haga shook his head and explained the stinging sensation that the flowers produced. A laugh was shared, but Kino did not quite believe him. He didn't question him further, thinking that Haga simply did not feel like speaking of his problems at that moment. Instead he suggested to himself that he should buy better flowers.

Haga rolled his eyes and leaned close to the bouquet in order to take in their scent.

The only way to really describe the aroma of the flowers was to call it beautiful. They were overwhelming maybe, even a bit husky, or even a slight hint of mint. What was it? It kept him guessing for a while, but there was a part of him that really didn't care what the flowers smelled like; they smelt like themselves. He looked up at Kino who still held the bouquet. Usually, he would raise a brow at him for his random action; instead, he asked him if the flowers had an alluring scent. He wriggled his nose and stepped away from the bouquet, pacing the room.

He had something he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it, didn't know if his friend even wanted to hear it. "It smells nice and all," Haga began, "but it's kind of… never mind." Kino urged him on, wanting to know exactly what was on his friend's mind, and maybe even figure out if something was troubling him.

"Well, don't you think that flowers are kind of…useless?" Haga pointed out with hesitation. At Kino's expression of obvious disagreement, Haga hurriedly clarified his statement, "I'm not a girl or anything, so I can't say much but, flowers die, you know?"

Kino shrugged and looked down to the bouquet, "All things die."

"I mean why not give her something that symbolizes a love that doesn't die if it's not watered properly," Haga suggested.

"I'm not getting her a-"

"Oh come on I'm being all serious here! Flowers will be gone before you know it! That's all I'm trying to get at here," Haga motioned to the flowers on the ground, "I think that they're nice but look at them! They look like something I'd throw out when they're on the floor like this, am I wrong?"

A slight shiver took hold of Kino, "Do you think she'd throw this bouquet away?"

"Eventually she will. That's just how it is," seeing the despair sink into Kino's heart, Haga took the bouquet and smiled, "How about a king crab doll? I heard she likes king crabs! Heck, let's just go get one now!"

They both smiled and headed for the door, Haga quickly placing the bouquet on a desk. "Should we swing by and get Aoyama?" Kino asked as he grabbed his wallet. Without his knowledge, his foot slid just enough to kick the bud that had fallen under his bed. It would stay there for a long time.

"We're buying a crab. I don't think we need Aoyama to buy a crab." And with that, they hurried out of the house and set off to complete their new task.


End file.
